A Braveheart Christmas
by Braveheart2015
Summary: Merry Christmas!


A Braveheart Christmas A Sonic The Hedgehog and Transformers Fanfiction By N.S.B I own nothing in this fanfiction except my original characters, text, and this message.

Please note that this story takes place 2 years after the events in The Braveheart Chronicles and 14 years before the upcoming Braveheart: Revenge of the Dark One.

It was Christmas Eve at Braveheart End, and everything was in the Christmas Spirit! Nick and Emily were preparing for the Christmas party, while Rhonda was babysitting her year old step siblings, Elizabeth, Emma, Nick II, Skylar, and sweet, little Amber. Her glowing blue eyes were filled with so much excitement with everything going, on she almost blew fuse laughing. While Amber was laughing, the doorbell rang. So Nick went to answer the door, and there stood most of The First Leaguers and Cricicle, last of The Frost Leaguers. "Come on in!", said Nick, "We're almost done." Then the doorbell rang again. "I'll get it!", shouted Emily. It was Optimus and 9 other Autobots in their Christmas sweaters. "It's nice to see you again, Emily.", boomed Optimus, making Amber scream with excitement, making Rhonda and Brawn jump, "Do you like our Christmas sweaters that my grandmother knit for us?" "They're very nice Optimus, did you bring the eggnog?", asked Emily, going off to finish setting the table. "What kind of a question is that? Of course we did! You know how Windcharger loves eggnog.", retorted Prowl. Then everyone else arrived, even Knuckles and his family. (It was a very big house!)

"Hello and welcome to Christmas party, we are very glad to have you all here tonight to celebrate Christmas with us.", greeted Emily on a microphone so everyone could hear, "So without further delay, we'll start with dinner!". When Sideswipe and Sunstreaker heard that, they ran to the table and started to grab food before they were shot a stern frown from Optimus. You should have seen all the food! Turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, gravy, and more! Amber was just like her father, (Even though she had her mother's looks.) and had seven servings of stuffing. When everyone was done eating, Optimus said, "Don't worry, Mrs. Braveheart, Sides and Sunny here will do dishes. They could use some punishment." "Unless you want to sing carols with us, I suggest you get moving.", laughed Bumblebee. "We're going, we're going!", sighed Sunstreaker as he and his twin started clearing the table.

So then everyone had a seat in the living room, as Ironhide sat at the piano and started playing Jingle Bells and sang along with everyone else. They also sang Silent Night, Rudolph the red nosed reindeer(Which Ratchet despised.), O Christmas Tree, Frosty the Snowman (Yes, Ratchet hated this one too.), and Ratchet's favorite, We Wish You A Merry Christmas. About that time, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were done with dishes. Then everyone opened presents. I couldn't list them all, but here's a few:

Optimus got a scarf to go with his sweater from Alicia. Rhonda got a new truck (As an alternative mode.) from Ironhide. Sally got a new dress from Emily. Gunsmith got more guns from Prowl. Max got a new smoking pipe from Vito. Aramis got a new fencing sword from Antoine. And sweet, little Amber got a camouflage cap, just like Nick's, from Nick.

Finally, it was time for the best part of Christmas, where Nick reads his version of The Night Before Christmas. "Alright," said Nick clearing his throat, with Amber in his lap and the book in his hand, "Twas the night before Christmas, and according to the meter, not a thing was stirring, not even a Doom Leaguer. And children in beds, had visions of sugar cookies dancing in their heads. Then all of a sudden there was such a noise, I sprang from the bed to see if was the boys. But when I got downstairs I had a sudden tick, for it wasn't the boys, but Old Saint Nick! So quickly he went and left presents behind, I thought for a second I must have been blind! And off into the night his sled soared as he said, "Merry Christmas to all, and don't open those presents until morning!"

Then everyone got up, sang one last carol, and said thank you and goodbye and left, Leaving the Braveheart Family alone. Nick and Emily put the kids in bed, and all was quiet, until Emily grabbed some mistletoe, sat on Nick's lap and said smiling, "Merry Christmas, Nick." "Merry Christmas, Emily.", he replied as she was kissing him.  
>A little early, I know, but Merry Christmas,<br>N.S.B Revenge coming as soon as I finish The Braveheart Chronicles. 


End file.
